solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Нетрадиционная медицина
Нетрадиционная медицина — собирательное название методов, претендующих на способность лечить (или предупреждать) болезни, эффективность и безопасность которых не была доказана научным методом . Типичными примерами являются гомеопатия, акупунктура и натуропатия. При этом нетрадиционную медицину называют альтернативной, если она применяется вместо общепринятой медицины. Если же нетрадиционные методы используются совместно с общепринятыми, такую практику называют комплементарной медицинойmedterms.com — «''Complementary medicine is different from alternative medicine. Whereas complementary medicine is used together with conventional medicine, alternative medicine is used in place of conventional medicine''» — «Комплементарная медицина отличается от альтернативной: тогда как комплементарная медицина используется совместно с общепринятой медициной, альтернативная медицина используется вместо общепринятой».. На Западе применяется также термин «Complementary and Alternative Medicine», CAM , объединяющий комплементарные и альтернативные практики нетрадиционной медицины . Всемирная организация здравоохранения не рекомендует использование нетрадиционной медицины и прилагает усилия для продвижения доказательного подхода для оценки безопасности, эффективности и качества нетрадиционных методик How safe is traditional medicine? // WHO, Ask an expert, 11.07.2005. «There is some evidence that seems to support the use of traditional and complementary medicine … WHO does not currently recommend these practices, but is working with countries to promote an evidence-based approach to addressing safety, efficacy and quality issues»., чтобы подтвердить или опровергнуть их научным методом. В России, согласно проведённому в 2007 году исследованию РАМН, у 95 % «народных целителей» отсутствует медицинское образование, а более 40 % из них нуждаются в лечении психических отклоненийЧем опасна «народная медицина»? // Российская газета, 18.05.2007.Слета М. Альтернативная медицина: чего больше — пользы или вреда? medpulse.ru. Регулярное посещение «целителей» и выстраивание жизни по их рекомендациям может быть признаком и последствием расстройства психической адаптации — магифренического синдрома |место=М.|издательство=ГЭОТАР-Медиа|страницы=147—149|страниц=1000|isbn=978-5-9704-2030-0 |ref=Дмитриева |год=2011}}. Некоторые методы нетрадиционной медицины Гомеопатия Гомеопатия предлагает использовать для лечения очень сильно разведённые препараты, }} которые, предположительно, вызывают у здоровых людей симптомы, подобные симптомам болезни пациента. Концепция лечения по псевдонаучному принципу «подобное подобным» ( ) противопоставляется гомеопатами принципам аллопатии, на которых, по их мнению, основана рациональная фармакотерапия. Натуропатия Натуропатия основывается на вере в витализм, теорию о том, что процессы в живых организмах необъяснимы с научной точки зрения и управляются особой сверхъестественной энергией, «жизненной силой» . Некоторые натуропатические направления: * Ароматерапия * Апитерапия (лечение продуктами пчеловодства), апифитотерапия (с добавлением растений) * Водолечение (гидротерапия) * Гирудотерапия (лечение пиявками) * Голодание * Скипидарные ванны * Талассотерапия (лечение морскими водорослями, солями, грязями) * Траволечение (фитотерапия) * Фунготерапия (лечение грибами) Другие методы * Акупунктура (иглоукалывание) и традиционная китайская медицина * Акупрессура (точечный массаж) * Аюрведа * Биоэнергетика * «Вибрационная медицина» * Гипнотерапия * Имидж-терапия и другие методы «медицинского цигуна» * КВЧ-терапия * Литотерапия * Магнитотерапия * Мануальная терапия * Медицина Болотова * Медетерапия * Мезотерапия * Остеопатия * Рэйки * Су-джок (прижигания полынью и другие методы традиционной восточной медицины) * Тибетская медицина * «Энергетическая медицина» * Энотерапия (винолечение) * Шиацу Методы нетрадиционной диагностики * Биорезонансная диагностика * Гемосканирование — диагностика по внешнему виду кровяных телец * Иридодиагностика — диагностика по внешнему виду радужки глаза * Метод Фолля — диагностика путём измерения электрического сопротивления между различными точками на коже человека * Прикладная кинезиология — хиропрактический метод диагностики и терапии, декларирующий связи мышечного напряжения (тонуса) с состоянием внутренних органов и систем организма и предлагающий способы корректирующего немедикаментозного воздействия на них. * Диагностика по языку (используется в аюрведе; китайской традиционной медицине) Законодательство по нетрадиционной медицине См. также * Народная медицина * Этномедицина * Хилер (целитель) Примечания Литература * Гнатик, Е. Н. Парамедицина – «панацея» или угроза обществу? // Наука и квазинаука / Под ред. В. М.Найдыша. - М.: Альфа-М, 2008. – С. 195-203. Ссылки * Пекинская декларация // Конгресс ВОЗ, 8.11.2008 * Резолюция WHA62.12 Народная медицина // Резолюции и решения 62-й сессии Всемирной ассамблеи здравоохранения, 22.05.2009 Категория:Альтернативная медицина Категория:Неакадемические направления исследований